Dr.
Timothy Jebediah Beanson, better known as just Doctor '''or '''Dr. is a character in Greeny Phatom. He likes to sing silly songs, which annoys Little Guy and his clones. He first appeared in Little Guy's D.O.L Weapon. He is voiced by Billy Crystal. Appearances *''The Original Pilot Pitch of Greeny Phatom:'' Dr. is one of the siblings of the Doctor Family, and is Dr. Beanson's brother who sang songs. *''Doctor Fights Back:'' Dr. doesn't appear in that episode, however, he has his own musical segment called Sing Along Songs with Doctor, the part of each episode from Greeny Phatom where Dr. sings a song. This is the first time Sing Along Songs with Doctor appeared, and also the first time Sing Alongs Songs with Doctor was interrupted by random Greeny Phatom characters. *''Little Guy's D.O.L Weapon:'' In this episode, Dr. annoys Little Guy by playing music to intervene his sleep. *''Wanted: The Great Drink Thief:'' Dr. is the great drink thief, which means he steals drinks from anyone. Little Guy and his clones try to capture him. But when Dr. sang a song, Little Guy shot him. *''The Cure of Santed Sailor:'' Dr. doesn't appear in that episode as well, as he already appeared in Sing Along Songs with Doctor. This is the second time Sing Along Songs with Doctor appeared. *''Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Place Pizza:'' Another appearance in Sing Along Songs with Doctor, but Gangster Sailor interrupted his performance. This is the third time Sing Along Songs with Doctor appeared, but it's also the second time Sing Along Songs with Doctor was interrupted by random Greeny Phatom characters. *''Gangster Sailor Responds to Sing Along Songs with Doctor & iMeTec Kid:'' There are 2 cameos: **A clip from Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Place Pizza. **Dr. is taking a bath, which causes Gangster Sailor to beat him up. *''Coke Colar III:'' Little Guy had a talk with Dr., which he told Dr. to stop making fun of someone. When Dr. said another word, Little Guy molests him. *''Getting Handy:'' Dr. sang a song, interrupting Little Guy, so he punished Dr. for interrupting his work with his Russian songs. His next appearance in the episode shows Dr. complaining to Little Guy. *''Geo Guy vs. The Fruit Salad Man:'' When he was trying to sing, Little Guy shows him a lesson (which he means by aggression). Add more! Trivia *He very closely resembles Dr. Beanson, possibly hence his name. The only difference is he doesn't have a moustache while Dr. Beanson does. **Ironically, in Latin American Spanish, Dr. is voiced by Arturo Mercado Jr. who is the son of Dr. Beanson's voice actor Arturo Mercado. *According to a Season 20 episode, Dr. gained his love for singing from getting hit in the noggin with a rock that Dr. Beanson was kicking on the smiley face potato farm. *In the European and Canadian French dubs of Greeny Phatom, he is voiced by François-Éric Gendron. Gallery GangsterSailor121.png|Dr. and Gangster Sailor in "Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Pizza Place". Greeny Phetam.png|Dr. being turned into Greeny Phetam in "Rejected Greeny Phatom". Mqdefault (16).jpg|Dr. in the Season 2 bonus episode "Where's My Son?" Unknown-3.jpeg|Another picture of Dr. Sing Along Songs with Dr. from Early 1995.png|Taken from an early Season 1 Episode on FOX in 2002 Dr getting killed by Little Guy.png|Little Guy showing aggression to Doctor Legend's Vision (5).png|Shadow Golden JawLocker Answers Doctor's Question Dreggmanpilot1994.jpg Sing-Along Songs with Doctor title card.png|Doctor wearing headphones in the title card of the segment "Sing-Along Songs with Doctor" Doctor_redraw.png|Original design for Season 22 but was later rejected. However, was re-used for the news reporter character Jason Feelgood, introduced in the episode "Gree Guy or Good Guy?" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia